<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no, nothin good starts in a getaway car by thosepurpleskies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631886">no, nothin good starts in a getaway car</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosepurpleskies/pseuds/thosepurpleskies'>thosepurpleskies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Criminals, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Power Dynamics, Some Swearing, depictions of a toxic relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosepurpleskies/pseuds/thosepurpleskies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[in shades of grey in the candlelight you’ve got that james dean daydream look in your eyes]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Heejin/Park Chaewon | Go Won</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no, nothin good starts in a getaway car</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“you know what-”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">crimson lips twist in a mocking sneer and yet their owner remains devastatingly beautiful despite the cruelty that taints her words. “oh please as if you’d last a day without me. you need me more than i need you, heejin.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">the retort is drowned out by a bark of laughter. a false sense of bravado to mask the hurt which shines plainly for all to see.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“thought i would’ve meant something to you but clearly i was wrong. take it all chaewon,” heejin’s voice catches as she shoves a briefcase into the latter’s arms, “god knows i wouldn’t want to hold you back.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">to her credit chaewon doesn’t flinch. heejin’s anger pulses in the tense silence, forceful and unrestrained like the mess of bills that fall around them, slips of immeasurable wealth strewn across the floor of their hotel room. her attention momentarily flickers toward the briefcase’s tattered hide along with its unlatched clasp before she looks up again, raising a brow at heejin’s glare.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“so say it..” chaewon taps her foot against the flourishes of a burgundy carpeting. waits patiently for the the words to slip past heejin’s lips.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“tell me explicitly that you want me to leave and i will.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“i-”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>i should just tell you to leave ‘cause i … know exactly where it leads but i…watch us go round and round each time </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">later, heejin reclines in an armchair, the rich velvet smooth against her skin. inky lashes fluttering and skimming against the crook of her neck.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">chaewon fidgets in her lap, shadows dancing over sharp features when she leans down to look at heejin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">droplets of rain patter loudly against panes of glass along with the low rumble of thunder. and under a depthless ebony that reflects the flashing of harsh white outside, a storm of various sentiments churning within that stare, heejin thinks to herself that the swift thudding of her heartbeat could rival the conflict outside.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“hey.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“what’s up,” she hums in acknowledgement and brushes a kiss against the slope of chaewon’s nose.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“just thinking about the place where you first met me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">heejin’s smile is teasing when she weaves her fingers through delicate golden strands, “you mean where i saved you from being arrested? it’s very tiring being such an superb actress you know.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“excuse you,” chaewon’s brows knit in a tiny frown, “i was the one dealing with an annoyingly persistent man.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“besides are you really complaining about how things turned out, jeon heejin?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">their foreheads press against one another as chaewon’s exhale ghosts over a rosebud mouth. a flush of warmth gradually creeps across pale cheeks before heejin shakes her head, the clouds within her stare dispersing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“well i’m in a swanky hotel and i have a shit ton of cash from pulling off that heist. what do you think,”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">a smirk pulls at the corner of chaewon’s lips, “i think that you’re forgetting the most important detail there. you ended up with me as your partner in crime.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>and when we go crashing down we come back every time ’cause we never go out of style.. we never go out of style</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">however good things never lasted for long and there was definitely nothing good that had ever started in a getaway car.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">the thread of heejin’s faith in chaewon was slowly fraying from chaewon’s increasing recklessness.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">it had started with chaewon getting distracted by a brooding bodyguard, developed into the narrow elusion of neon lights and blaring sirens in pursuit of them, finally flourishing into the latest complication where heejin was left stranded without any means of escape because chaewon was too preoccupied with fawning over their mark.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">heejin glowers at her palms. flimsy gauze obscuring raw and uneven skin whilst scarlet oozes and taints the white material.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“you alright?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">her scowl deepens as she looks up in the direction of the voice,</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“oh <b><em>now</em></b> you remember my existence?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“heejin..”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">heejin jumps to her feet. her fingers instinctively clench into fists from the anger that flares through her veins; a hiss of pain escaping through gritted teeth when the sharp sting of nails against dripping scarlet registers in the deeper caverns of her mind.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“we both know you won’t mean it anyways, so take whatever half-assed apology you’re going to give me and shove it where the sun doesn’t shine, park.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">yet there’s no apology that comes. chaewon rests against the doorframe. her smile pearly white and glimmering in the low lights of the studio apartment they had rented for the night, when she surveys the woman before her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“how the fuck can you stand there and smile when we lost the necklace? when you’ve screwed everything up with your negligence,” heejin spits.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“with a partner like you who fucking needs enemies…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">chaewon’s smile remains in spite of the barbs which claw at her skin. the slant of her mouth easy and complacent when she gently pulls heejin toward the mirror.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“hold still,”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">heejin fights a slight tremor as fingers skim against the nape of her neck. then there’s a comfortable weight that settles against her sternum and her eyes flash in the silvery reflection. a strand of lustrous milky orbs drapes around the column of her throat, winking in the hazy lighting.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“keep it. it’s not like you’d trust me enough.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">heejin exhales. watches the flutter of her throat when she swallows; the air stifling with the weight of shock and unspoken words.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">heejin catches the faintest tremble of her lip before chaewon’s smile finally falters. then she’s shaking her head and quickly backing away. heejin watches her leave; a chill descending over the room as chaewon takes the scathing heat of heejin’s anger with her.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"x" marks the spot where we fell apart. yeah [she] poisoned the well, i was lyin' to myself..</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">the days and nights blur into a singular entity. one that’s filled with the rush of electrifying adrenaline followed by the sobering aftermath of tears and screaming and shattered glass.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">it all dribbles by lethargically. after all reality was a tedium that could never hope to compare with the delirium of immorality.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">heejin didn’t know how much longer she could disregard the glaringly obvious wreckage, the recurring consequences of a plummeting high.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">didn’t know how much longer she could put up with this routine of chaewon only stumbling into their bedroom when streaks of pink began merge with feeble rays of light. where her figure would be nothing but an indistinct outline as she slumps onto the edge of the bed for the umpteenth time, fingers bumping against scratchy linen in her attempts to reach for heejin’s hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">except tonight was different. rather than clumsily intertwining their fingers then shuffling toward her own bed, chaewon’s shoulders seemed to quiver as a jumbled string of words slips past her lips.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“heejin,”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“m’sorry. i fucked up…i’m sorry. i’m so sorry…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">her head falls against crisp sheets. alcohol tinges her breath and heejin has to wrinkle her nose at the acrid scent which rolls off her in waves.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">heejin rubs at her eyes and blinks, “won? what are you talking about?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">there’s a muffled sniff but chaewon doesn’t answer; the weight against heejin’s sternum being the only evidence that she hadn’t left.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">if heejin closes her eyes and ignores the spool of thoughts it’s reminiscent of all the other times, the halcyon times before everything had begun to fracture.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">heejin exhales.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">her heartbeat echoes in the silence - a siren’s call of anticipation and trepidation. chest rising and falling almost hesitantly with the shell of chaewon’s ear pressed against it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">she chances a look at the vague silhouette; chaewon slowly dragging her head up to face heejin. wisps of hair mat against chaewon’s forehead, the slope of her cheeks shining silver in the subdued light.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“forgive me. it was for the best heej,”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">although chaewon’s eyes are glazed and rimmed red from tears, it’s the acute sobriety in that moment which causes frigid terror to trickle down heejin’s spine.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>knew it from the first Old Fashioned, we were cursed.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">whilst heejin wants to dismiss the moment as mere ramblings of a drunken person, there’s a seed of paranoia that begins to sprout within the depths of her mind.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“jesus fucking christ heejin! why is it so hard for you to trust me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">chaewon’s snarl crackles through her earpiece and heejin’s jaw reflexively tightens with a soft click before she scoffs. “well let’s see chaewon.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“you lost the diamonds last time, the time before that you almost got us caught by the cops and the time before <b><em>that </em></b>you somehow forgot to follow our mark-”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“fine.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“do i really need to go on..” heejin continues over chaewon’s disgruntled admittance.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“yes i get it okay! stop bitching to me about it-”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">chaewon’s hiss is venomous and clipped before the line goes dead.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“fuck!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">heejin tears her earpiece out and slams her hand against the steering wheel. the air within the car buzzes with irritation and impatience, mingling with the stifling quiet of the night.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">heejin hates that it’s come to this. she was never the backup driver, never observed from the sidelines; no she had basked in the glory of an intoxicating web of lies with liquor on her lips and the sweet promise of wealth.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">yet she was now confined to a metal chassis because the thread of faith between her and chaewon was now frayed beyond belief. she was no longer able to trust that under the right circumstances, chaewon would hesitate before leaving her behind for the wolves.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">so she waits.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">an hour passes by. then two. finally, moonlight catches on a head of ebony hair in the shadowed edges of the parking lot.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“you’re late.” the engine purrs low and dulcet as she starts the car.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">chaewon rips off ebony curls and rolls her eyes, “oh relax, i got the thumb drive.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">it flashes in the darkness before landing in heejin’s lap, then chaewon’s moving to fix the crimson smudges of her lipstick in the side mirror.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">the images flicker behind heejin’s eyes. a loop of film that begins to play if she squeezes her eyes shut - chaewon plucking the candied cherry from her cocktail and slowly biting into it. the immaculate crimson sheen of her lips hours ago is now faded, smeared. her mouth coated with saccharine pale red. the distinct scent of chaewon’s perfume tainted with liquor, smoke and flowers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">anger spikes in the silvery reflection of the rearview mirror, the car skidding to a halt as heejin slams her foot against the breaks.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“seriously chaewon!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“what,” chaewon sneers, “i got the flash drive like you wanted.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">heejin’s fingers flex around the wheel.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“that is not what this about.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">chaewon’s eyes narrow dangerously. “so what <b><em>is</em></b> it about?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">heejin glares pointedly at the windshield. how can she put it into words, that she's been staying up too late thinking about every acidic interaction between them yet when she dreams it's all too sweet. how she longs for chaewon’s praises mumbled against her skin, of a lopsided smirk that tugs at rosy lips, of something that’s been long gone.</p><p class="p1">how she’s been contemplating leaving it all behind, leaving chaewon behind because paranoia has seeped into her every pore and she’s not even sure whether it’s worth it anymore.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">heejin can't say it, doesn’t know how to begin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">at her silence, chaewon laughs bitterly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“exactly. you don’t care about anything but the job anymore…so drive heejin.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>we were flyin’ but we’d never get far.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“heejin,”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">desolation shines in chaewon’s eyes, as she drowns in a pale luminescence that is usually worn so well. she’s jarringly small - slender frame tangled in white sheets and pale features swallowed by shadows as she peers at heejin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“we’re okay right?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">it’s a long time since heejin had seen anything besides resentment within chaewon’s eyes. something akin to fear wells in her chest and she’s cautious to prevent the moment from shattering around them, her fingertips ghosting over the curve of chaewon’s face, just shy of reverent.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“yeah.” heejin finally whispers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">chaewon’s hands flutter towards her and heejin catches them, pulling them tight to her chest. her throat thick with the fragility of it all.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“we’re okay wonnie,” she murmurs just as chaewon’s head falls into the crook of her neck; presses a kiss against the crown of her head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">she feels chaewon’s shoulders tremble. salt staining her shirt while chaewon’s breathing comes in shallow puffs, “i’m sorry. i’m sorry for everything heejin.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“it’s alright,” heejin repeats and gently combs through her hair, the strands soft and elusive, rippling between her fingers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“sleep, okay?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>i'm in a getaway car</em><br/>
<em>i left you in a motel bar</em><br/>
<em>put the money in a bag and i stole the keys</em><br/>
<em>that was the last time you ever saw me </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">chaewon stares at the sleeping figure tangled in the rumpled sheets of a motel bed. memorises the way dark lashes flutter against angled cheekbones, the rosebud mouth that curls into a slight smile and commits every detail about heejin to her memory.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“it’s for the best,” she presses one final kiss against the corner of heejin’s lips, quietly pocketing the car keys that had been left on the nightstand. then chaewon is slipping out of the room, the door clicking shut with a note of finality.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">the summer air clings to her skin, treacly and warm, a contrast to the chilling resolve that settles deep in her stomach. the only source of light is the buzzing neon of the motel’s sign, its vivid magenta glow sweeping over the parking lot as chaewon slides into a telephone booth.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“hello? yeah the flash drive is in the room. she’s all yours,”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">then she’s sliding into the worn leather of their car. and it’s not long before heejin’s slim frame is roughly dragged out amidst blaring red with blue.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">angel. jean heejin looks like a fallen angel with her face cast in shadows, red lights a halo of flames in her dark hair. even with the distance between them chaewon sees the blazing obsidian of her eyes that glint like teardrops of blood.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">and when heejin meets her gaze, those eyes flare with crimson and mercury, her lips screaming something that’s lost in the chaos.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“traitor.”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“well i couldn’t let you be the one to leave.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">the motel is nothing but a blur of colours as chaewon leaves; the static of the radio concealing the inaudible splintering of her heart.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">.</p><p class="p2">.</p><p class="p2">.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“fuck,” the blonde throws her head back and laughs. its lilting sound is lost amidst the wind’s roar as she balances on the smooth leather of the car’s interior, the breeze roughly tugging at the strands of her hair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>fuck yes. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“you good there wonnie,” dark eyes are hidden behind amber lenses and yet amusement shines within them clear as day as their owner stares at the blonde</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">the blonde slides back into her seat. her grin stretching wide when she throws an arm around her companion’s headrest. “we’re rich. we’re so goddamn rich, how could i not be happy heej.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“alright babe keep it down. we don’t need the cops trailing our asses okay?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">the sky blazes with fiery reds and oranges. hazy wisps of pale crimson bleeding across to intermingle with deep violets, the last streaks of golden luminance extending across the horizon.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was a little idea that has been haunting my thoughts for a long time but we finally got it out!! as always let me know what you think and i hope you enjoyed it &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>